Maybe Things Would be Different
by Fire-nymph83
Summary: What if Logan wasn't at Yale? How would the lives of the Girls change if Logan had never entered their lives. An AU Season Six
1. Last Time on Gilmore Girls

Authors Note: What if Logan and Rory never met? What would season 6 be like then? This examines how this present season would be dramatically different it Logan hadn't gone to Yale (where he is will be explained through the course of the story. Think of this Prolog as a typical "Last time on…" grouping of scenes of things that happened in AU Season 5. It will go to typical story line in the first chapter.

Prolog: Last Season on Gilmore Girls

Open to Paris and Rory talking in the cafeteria.

Paris: Next semester is huge! If we don't begin to position ourselves with the right contacts, the right experiences, we might as will just learn to use proper diction on phrases like: 'Do you want fries with that!'"

Cut to Lorelai and Luke at the Inn:

Luke: You're thinking about selling the Inn! What about the kids?

Lorelai: What kids?

Cut to Rory and Loreali walking down the street in Stars Hollow.

Rory: When will you forgive Grandma and Grandpa? It was months ago.

Lorelai: Even if Luke and I were to get married and pop out a dozen babies that began singing 'The Hills are Alive' in musical competitions, I would still bar them from participation.

Rory: The Vaughn Trapp Children didn't sing 'The Hills are Alive."

Lorelai: And neither Luke or I can carry a tune so you get the idea of likelihood here.

Cut Rory and Marty packing up boxes in Rory's dorm, he suddenly kisses her:

Rory: (confused) Marty?

Marty: I…uh…gotta go… (Marty closes door camera goes black as it shuts).


	2. Bonding the Gilmore Way

Chapter 1

Rory laid on her bed in Stars Hollow, staring up at the ceiling, her feel dangled off as she bit a piece of red vine. There was a knock on her door, "Come in."

"Hey kid," Lorelai said gently as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey Mom, your home early."

"Yeah well what with Lane gone doing the whole, 'Wandering Rock Star take New England' thing I figured you could use some extra buddy time. So I was thinking that we could go load up on junk food, and watch, _Riding the Bus with My Sister, _starring Rose O'Donnell as a very convincing mentally disabled woman, and still have time to hit the town meeting. A day of Stars Hollow fun for the whole family, what do you say?"

"Can I pick the pizza toppings?" Rory sat up enthusiastically, "Oooh can I try and pick the most discussing combination and see if I can gross you out?"

"Barring anything green or healthy destroying the integrity of pizza?"

"Agreed, as long as I can add assorted junk food that one does not find at most pizza establishments."

"Then do your best because nobody can breach the lead lined stomach of Lorelai Gilmore!"

A few minutes latter Lorelai and Rory sat in the living room with a content look of food comma. Rory spoke with out looking away, "I am impressed."

"Why, because I was able to get through the layer of Marshmallow Fluff or the Chiclet sprinkles?"

"I was going to say it was due to the ability to get through the decaf chocolate covered coffee beans."

"I still can't believe you found them. I say it goes against all that the chocolate covered coffee beans stand for. I should have had a decaf disclaimer tied in with the health food clause."

Just then there was a nock on the door. Rory got up happily and opened the door, "Hey Luke! Here to escort us to the Town Meeting?

"Yeah I promised your mother I would go again," Luke looked down at the pizza on the floor, "is that…"

"Pepperoni and sour gummy worm pizza?"

"I was going to point out the Dorritos on there."

Lorelai stood and went to the door. Grabbing her purse as she went, "Yeah they are all there, now lets go, we don't want to miss the fun!"

"Oh joy," Luke said sarcastically as the three of them left the house.

Authors Note: Reasons that Luke and Lorelai are not engaged, big one: The moment that prompted it didn't happen because Rory never decided to drop out of Yale. So in my opinion take the good with the bad. I am not a fan of Logan so he will not be here. It is a wonderful world where Logan didn't screw over Rory's life by just being there.


	3. Welcome Home Rory

I forgot the ritualistic disclaimer in the first two installments so: I OWN NOTHING!

A.N.: I would just like to say that while I quoted some of season 6 ep.1 I did paraphrase and gloss over some. It was too much conversation that would have probably happened regardless so I thought I better at least allude to it.

Chapter 2

Paris kept going through Rory's closet as Rory sat on her bed reading a book. Paris, at the moment, was in a rant over the height discrepancies of Doyle's family, "A family gathering is like a Lollypop Guild Convention. I have to stop myself from saying 'How are things going at the chocolate factory."

Rory, didn't look up, "Good, good, get it all out now."

Paris picked out her dress and turned to Rory, "So I have a matter to discuss with you. Doyle and I have decided to move in together."

"Hey, congratulations."

Paris went on about the apartment, the proximity to school, the bathrooms etc, before getting to the point, "It's a two bedroom, so I was wondering if you would like to move in with us."

"Very Bob, Carol, Ted and Ellis, minus Bob."

Paris didn't respond to the quip, but rather went into the availability factor. Finally Rory stopped her, "I'm convinced, you twisted my arm."

"Really?"

"Really, it isn't like I didn't see you and Doyle do the whole couple thing around the house before. Besides it might be nice to live off campus the change of pace will be good for the soul."

"Aren't you just the next Dali Lama," Paris remarked as the two girls made their way to the kitchen. Rory began to make some coffee.

"Well I guess I better get going I have a family of circus midgets to impress," Paris held the dress from the hanger and began to make her way to the door.

"Try to look before you walk. I hear that those midgets are scrappy fighters," Rory called as Paris made her way to the door.

"Dually noted," the door closed behind Paris just as Lorelai came down, and made her way to the coffee.

"Did I miss Paris?"

"Indeed you did," Rory said taking a sip of coffee.

Lorelai looked blankly at the wall in front of her, "Damn and have so missed her," she turned to Rory, "Convincing?"

"Had me fooled."

"So what did Paris want?"

"The usual summer stuff, borrow cloths, asked me to move off campus with her and Doyle."

"Wow you are tied to the girl till the day you die aren't you."

"Probably, but it is getting to the point where Paris and I have that mutual understanding of each other."

"Like you and Marty had?"

"Yes," Rory stammered.

"Before or after he kissed you!" Lorelai smiled widely at the prospect of mocking her daughter.

"I knew I should have kept that from you."

"No! I like Marty! I mean he's smart, has that great head of hair, gives you free food and come on…funny. I have heard the stories, I know he can give Paris the verbal one two."

"All that aside…" Rory started to say something but was at a loss of words.

"You got nothing! Is he a good kisser? I bet he is, I bet you liked it!

"Does Luke have competition here?"

"Oh yes, I will leave me rough around the edges, grumpy 'ol hottie for a guy quite literally old enough to be my son…IN LAW!"

"Thanks mom, real mature."

"Well you know I am the pinnacle of maturity," Loral set her now fully finished cup of coffee, "What time is it?"

Around 8:00 why?"

"Date with Luke."

"When?"

"8:30."

Rory stared at her mother.

"What if I were ready on time? Luke would think I was a pod person, or a evil clone or something."

"Go shower. Get ready, Luke will understand."

"Grr…your ruining the plan kid," Lorelai pouted.

"Yeah well whatever I could do to help."

September 3

Rory pulled her car up behind her mom, who was driving Luke's truck. Rory got out and rand up to the side of the car, "I say we get it all in there and work on the bedroom, I mean what is the point of setting up my portion of everything else if Paris will just want to move it?"

"And that is why you were made for the Ivy League," Lorelai joked as she opened the door to the car, "Oh and I have a message for you from before we left Stars Hollow," Lorelai had the look that she did something bad with good intent.

"What did you do?"

"Marty called and he will be here at 11, oh look 10:57 I need coffee, do you need coffee I'll be back in 20."

"Mother! Hey you and Dean broke up way to long ago, you need some action."

"I didn't here that!"

"Oh look, Marty, he is punctual. Very important," Lorelai laughed nervously.

"Hey Lorelai, umm…Rory can we talk a second."

"Sure," Rory went into her timid mode and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Wow, time for that coffee, Marty do you want any?"

"Um no, I'm fine, thanks," Marty looked around just as nervously as Rory was.

Lorelai walked down the block to a nearby coffee shop she saw on her way in.

While coffee was being had down the block, however, Rory and Marty could have both used some extra strength espresso beans.

They both looked anywhere but at each other. Marty was the first to start, "Rory about how we ended things last semester…"

"Marty, that is unimportant."

"Ouch, that isn't what a guy likes to hear."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just, I don't know, confused. It is a lot to think about."

"I was kind of hoping that is what you were doing the past several months," Marty laughed nervously.

"I know and I get that, but…I think it would be better if…"

"…we just stay friends? I get it," Marty turned to leave.

"No nothing like that…"

"You don't even want to be friends? I'm that bad at this!"

"Good God, Marty let me finish. Before I commit to anything, I just want to see how we are with each other. You know it has been three months."

"You know the general dynamic, I give you food, we watch generally overlooked, but still classic movies together, you know the usual low key stuff. It's what we always do."

"I just need to see how we react to the near kissing experience. You know," Rory paused as though she were searching what she needed to say, "see what it changed if anything."

She didn't notice it but through out the conversation the two of them had gotten closer and closer to each other, but as she finished her last sentence Rory became very obviously aware, but by then their lips were on a collision course.

The two friends pulled away after a moment and jumped back from each other. Marty scratched his head, "So uh, testing the waters?"

"Uh yeah, testing the waters," Rory responded.

"I better go before I really say something stupid."

"Marty?"

Marty turned to face Rory, "Yeah."

"I'm going to be pretty busy the next few days with getting settled and classes starting in three days, but tomorrow night, dose Duck Soup and a pizza sound good?"

"Sounds awesome," Marty gave Rory a half wave, half confused hand gesture and before turning around he said, "Welcome home Rory."

Authors Note #2:

Please R/R I thrive on it, constructive criticism is much appreciated.

Next Chap, More from Lorelai's pov

Survey: Should I introduce Paul Anka into the story or not?


End file.
